


Laugh When It Sinks In [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Good Omens podfics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: .zip files, Accidental Nesting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale is a Bower Bird, Domestic Fluff, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romantic Fluff, Self-Worth Issues, accidental roommates, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: Crowley stopped them in their trek, slipping his arm from Aziraphale’s grasp to face him, hands on his shoulders. “Are you sure you’re alright? A-are you having, like, a mid-life crisis or something now that Heaven’s cut you loose? You’re worrying me. What’s next? Cherry red sports car?”Aziraphale reached up to pat Crowley’s hand in reassurance before they began walking again. “If I’m to live here, don’t you think it’s time I actually settled like I live here?”[Length 01:29:57]





	Laugh When It Sinks In [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laugh When It Sinks In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244232) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 

> I legit tried for TWO MONTHS to get a hold of the British accent for this, but finally gave up the ghost. Then I tried to find their voices in an American accent-- my Southern definitely comes through on 'angel'. My hope is to improve with familiarity to the characters and narrating them.
> 
> Also, my cat took out my microphone, so I'm currently making due with a cheap one. With my birthday coming up, I hope to either get a new mic as a gift or replace it afterward. My mother, husband, best friend, and another friend always put me on a strict "NO BUYING" rule in the weeks leading up to my bday.

**Text:** _[Laugh When It Sinks In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244232)_

**Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

**Length:** 1.5hrs

**Summary:**

Crowley stopped them in their trek, slipping his arm from Aziraphale’s grasp to face him, hands on his shoulders. “Are you sure you’re alright? A-are you having, like, a mid-life crisis or something now that Heaven’s cut you loose? You’re worrying me. What’s next? Cherry red sports car?”

Aziraphale reached up to pat Crowley’s hand in reassurance before they began walking again. “If I’m to live here, don’t you think it’s time I actually settled like I live here?”

**Download files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lbc1gghjvtth5t4/GO_laugh_when_it_sinks_in_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jvb2v0sgvez9zeb/GO_Laugh_When_It_Sinks_In_m4b.zip/file)


End file.
